Unladylike Behavior
by seditionary
Summary: Follow-up to "Without Reid." This features Reid's evening with Emily; they get dressed up and go out, for a very special evening. Mature content, cross-dressing, het sex.


**A/N: Another installment of follow-up stories to "Without Reid" (which can be found on my Profile page if you'd like to read it, but it's not necessary. It does set up this story, however.) This one features Emily and Reid's evening together. Warning: het sex, cross-dressing, strap-on use... Yeah, enjoy!**

**Hugs,**

**Seds**

xxxxxxxx

Agent Emily Prentiss was wearing plaid cotton boxer shorts and a flesh-colored elastic band that smushed her breasts nearly flat against her chest. Her long dark hair was pulled back in a pony tail; she wore no makeup, except for a little bit of brown eyebrow pencil that darkened the blonde hairs on her upper lip.

She was comfortably straddling the lap of Dr. Spencer Reid.

Reid slumped in an easy chair, his hands resting on Emily's thighs. He was wearing lacey black silk panties, sheer black stockings held up by a garter around his waist, and a matching bra; silicone inserts filled the cups to a respectable "B." He was freshly shaven, with a light layer of foundation over his cheeks and jaw, and the barest hint of blush on his cheekbones.

Emily was now carefully applying concealer to the dark circles under his eyes; she gently smoothed it with her forefinger until it disappeared. Next, she took a little pot of eye shadow and daubed some dusky color onto his eyelids; then, with a practiced hand, she swiped a dark line of eyeliner just above the lashes on Reid's left eye. He cringed.

"Hey-stop it. I hate that stuff." He squirmed, made a disgusted sound and jerked his head to the side. Emily frowned, firmly grabbed his chin and said, "Ah-ah-ah, hold still," as she forced a matching line onto his right eyelid. He gave her a sneer, but settled back when she put away the eyeliner and reached for a tube of mascara. He didn't mind the mascara nearly as much.

"Did you know that the ancient Egyptians used black eye makeup to prevent bacterial eye infections caused by bathing in contaminated water from the Nile river?"

"Oh?"

"Yes; in fact, it's really interesting, considering what we know today about the toxic effects of lead ions. Yet, clearly, the Egyptians discovered empirical evidence of a positive relationship between laurionite and improved health, so-"

Having already lost interest in the history lesson, Emily wiggled closer to apply the mascara. Reid gasped-her soft mound was now rubbing pleasurably against the head of his penis. He looked up at her, past the tiny brush that was gumming up his lashes, and smiled; Emily was biting her lower lip in concentration. When she was finished, Reid moved his hands to her waist and ground his hips upward. His penis was now rock-hard under the silk and it felt damn good nestled in Emily's crotch.

"That's not very ladylike behavior, Doctor." Emily said absently as she rummaged through her makeup bag.

"I don't have the dress on yet. I'll be a good little girl then, I promise. Anyway, lipstick used to contain lead as well, and-" He gave a purposeful upward thrust, and Emily flicked the tip of her finger painfully over the offending organ, making Reid yelp.

"Ow! What the-"

_"Behave. _And, be quiet. Now, do this-" She stretched her mouth against her teeth in the pose necessary for applying lipstick, as she held up a tube of bright red.

Reid grimaced. "That's a horrible color. Don't you have anything else?"

"I thought you had a tube of your own, where is it?"

"Morgan brought Clooney over here one day and he ate it."

"Oh. Good thing it didn't have any lead in it. Well, I'll pick up another one for you next time I'm out; in the meantime, how about this?" She showed him a deep rose color and he shrugged.

"Ok." He held his mouth in position as she made the thick cream glide over his lips. She took a tissue and blotted him, then sat back to admire her handiwork.

"Nice," she said approvingly. Earlier, she had used a curling iron and styling gel on his hair, and had tamed a wild strand with a hair clip above his ear. The makeup was subtle, just enough to soften the sharp planes of his face and to render his eyes luminous. Emily used a thumb to even out a bit of color on his cheek and smiled down at him. He was gorgeous.

Reid reached out and tried to yank down her tube top, but she slapped his hand away.

"Hey!" he complained. "You're being really mean tonight, Em."

"Well, cut it out! We'll have plenty of time for that later. Right now, we have to concentrate. Tonight, I want us to be the most convincing pair of cross-dressers ever." Emily dismounted and went to retrieve their eveningwear. Emily had chosen a 40's gangster-style man's suit, and Reid had a beaded cream-colored silk gown that would cling to his hips.

Emily pulled on her trousers, then the shirt and buttoned it up. Reid stepped into the dress and drew it upwards, over his arms, then turned to let Emily zip it up. She did so slowly, partly to keep from damaging the fabric, but also because she enjoyed making Reid shiver as her fingers occasionally brushed his skin as they pulled the zipper upwards.

She tucked in her shirt and put on a pair of suspenders; Reid helped her fasten them in the back, then he put her tie around her neck and knotted it for her. He looked down into her eyes and smiled. "You look amazing."

"Yeah, well, you're not so bad, yourself." She kissed his lips, softly so as not to smudge his lip color, then slipped on her shoulder holster and gun. She pulled on her jacket and handed a hairbrush and hairpins to Reid. He carefully brushed out her pony tail and wound the long strands into a bun high on her head, and fastened it to her scalp. Emily then put on a fedora, and slipped into wing-tip shoes. Reid put on a pair of slippers, and Emily shook her head sadly.

"Too bad you can't wear those heels I got you."

"Em, I nearly killed myself in those. Not a good idea. Besides, I look enough like a freak as it is, I don't need to be 6'6" when we go out."

Emily reached up and took his face in her hands. "You do not look like a freak. You're beautiful. But, if you don't want to do this-"

"No, I want to. It's fun-I just... tonight's a special night, and I don't think I'm going to be able to pull this off. I'm not... pretty enough."

"Oh, bull. Come here." Emily led him to the bathroom and had him look at himself in the mirror. "Look at that-you're absolutely gorgeous. Now, stop with the self-critical attitude; you know that every time we go out like this, I have to defend your maidenly honor at least once."

Reid gazed at his image and shrugged. "Yeah... I guess so. Okay. Let's get going, then. We don't want to be late."

"Yeah-we definitely want to make a grand entrance." Emily headed back to the living room, and Reid followed. He pulled up his skirt and fastened a garter-holster with a small .22 pistol in it around his thigh.

Emily grinned at the sight and patted his ass as he headed toward the door. "You are hot, little lady."

"Thanks, mister-you're sweet."

"Be good, and I'll buy you a posy."

"Oh, I'd like that..." Reid grinned, and, arm in arm, they headed for the car.

xxxxxxx

The pair returned from the Congressional dinner and dance, laughing.

"Still can't believe that senator came on to you like that," Emily said, giggling. Reid fumbled in his clutch purse for his keys, then unlocked the door to his apartment. He nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, he certainly didn't mince words when he told me what he wanted to do to me."

"No, and the look on his face when you told him that it was an anatomical impossibility-"

"I've seen that look before, on cardiac-arrest victims."

"I think putting his hand on your dick might have been a bit much."

"Well, he didn't believe me! At least I wasn't hard."

"Oh, that's true. Maybe he just had hurt feelings." Emily followed Reid into his living room and took off her hat, jacket and gun. Reid slipped out of his shoes and yanked up his dress to remove his pistol. Emily snickered. "I think my favorite moment, though, was when you took off your gun to go through the metal detector."

"That raised some eyebrows, didn't it?"

"Almost as much as when we danced together. I loved it when that guy tried to cut in-he couldn't believe it when I told him 'back off, she's mine.'"

Reid laughed. "Yeah, he looked really bewildered. I liked it when you showed him your gun. Subtle." He turned for Emily to unzip him.

"Well, what's the point of carrying it if you can't make it work for you." Emily slid down Reid's zipper, then removed the pins from her bun and let her hair fall around her shoulders. Reid brushed it away from her neck and bent forward to kiss her there. "Mm. On the other hand, I can't believe your mom handled herself so well," he murmured against her skin. Emily shivered and pulled his dress off of his arms, and he let it slither to the floor. Emily put her hands on his fake breasts and squeezed. He playfully slapped her hand away, making her laugh.

"Hey, my mom's one tough cookie, let me tell you. But, tonight was a great success. I bet she'll think twice before forcing me to attend one of her Washington big-shot soirees again."

Reid took her hand and led her to his bedroom. "I think you're right. Introducing her daughter and date over and over again seemed to take something out of her..."

"She kept stumbling over pronouns."

"Yeah, and I don't think she was very happy to see me like this."

"Or me-God, it was great!" They stood in front of Reid's bed and wrapped their arms around each other, laughing. Reid helped Emily out of her clothes, leaving on her boxers, but quickly pulling off the binding on her breasts. He eagerly pushed her down onto the bed and began nibbling. Emily shrieked happily, and reached up to fondle the front of his bra. She ran her hands over his skinny torso, down to the silky panties and did some intimate exploration over the smooth cloth, feeling the rounded curves in back, and the swelling bulge in front.

They wrestled for dominance; eventually, Emily managed to straddle him, then pulled his erection out of the panties and held it in her hand, pressing it firmly against her crotch. Reid thrust up and down into the warmth; Emily reached orgasm by grinding herself against Reid's hipbone, liking the feel of the cotton cloth of her boxers sliding heatedly against the clingy silk of Reid's panties. When the currents of pleasure finally ebbed out of her nervous system, she slipped off of him and nestled into his arms to recover.

He kissed her and held her contentedly as she buried her face in his chest and put her arm around his waist. They lay silently until Emily looked up at Reid and grinned.

"Ready for Round Two?"

Reid smiled back and nodded eagerly. He _loved_ Round Two. He reached under the bed and brought out a velvet drawstring bag and handed it to Emily. She opened it and brought out a contraption consisting of straps and buckles and a sizeable black double dildo. Emily stood up and removed her underwear, then pulled on the harness, fitting one prong of the dildo inside herself. Reid watched her expectantly, awaiting instructions.

"Come here, beautiful." Emily smiled, looking like a cat ready to pounce. Reid got up, straightened his bra and panties, then walked around to her side of the bed. Emily unhooked the stockings from the garter and pulled it down. Reid kicked it aside. Emily took Reid's face in her hands and looked deeply into his eyes. "You really are beautiful," she whispered.

"So are you," he said, his voice soft. They kissed, and Emily caressed him, moving her hands lower and lower, until she slipped them inside the panties and pulled them down. "Turn around."

Reid did so, and Emily had him bend over the edge of the bed. Knowing what was coming, he stepped out of the panties, parted his legs and raised his ass for her. Emily slathered lube onto the business end of the dildo and found Reid's entrance. She firmly pressed against it until the tip slipped in, then she paused to give him time to adjust.

Reid groaned and Emily stroked his back, then applied steady pressure until the silicon phallus was hidden entirely inside the slender body. Emily rotated her hips, enjoying her end of the deal as well as what she was doing to the boy below her. She pulled back, then slammed in again. Reid cried out, and Emily knew he was thinking of Morgan, but she didn't care. She worked the dildo in and out of her lover, making him pant and grunt, until she reached around him and pumped his cock. He didn't last long after that, and Emily watched in satisfaction as streams of pearly liquid shot out onto the bedclothes before them.

Emily pulled the phallus out of Reid and he shakily crawled onto the bed. Emily took off the harness, then joined him; she popped open the bra and carefully removed it, taking care not to damage the inserts. She then pulled first one, then the other, black stocking off of his legs, and when they were both completely naked, they cuddled into each other and soon fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Reid! Where's my go bag?" Emily poked her head out of Reid's bathroom, clad in only a towel. He'd already showered, and was dressed in his usual khakis and button-down shirt, and was busy in the kitchen, making coffee.

"You left it by the door. Here, I'll get it." He finished pouring water into the coffee maker and strode off to hand Emily her bag.

"Thanks."

Reid made a try at pulling off the towel, but Emily squeaked and backed away, wagging a finger at him. "Enough of that! We have to get to work, remember?"

"Oh, I know. All right, all right, I'll be good." He smiled appreciatively as he looked her up and down.

She gave him a grin and turned back to dress. When she emerged, she was wearing a tailored skirt and blouse with a tweed jacket. She had on high heels and her hair was hanging free. She laid her men's suit over the back of the couch and glanced around to find anything of importance that she might have forgotten in the living room. Reid brought her a cup of coffee.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked as he took a sip of his own cup.

"Excellent. Last night was one of the great triumphs of my life-I actually managed to embarrass my mother in front of her Washington cohorts."

"I'm happy for you, but I'm kind of ashamed to have been a party to it."

"Oh, you were perfect. You would have been the belle of the ball if I hadn't kept an eye on you."

Reid shrugged and gave her a mischievous grin. "You just like dressing me up. I don't think you ever got over playing with dolls when you were a little girl."

Emily smiled slyly. "Reid-if all I wanted from you was a dress-up session, I'd have lost interest long ago. You are, however, endlessly fascinating to take out and play with." She reached up and kissed his cheek.

They finished their coffee and headed off to work.


End file.
